Idle Chit-Chat
by OneCoolBroad
Summary: Just a simple drabble about life with my favorite trio: Blamina! Takes place in Season 4, prior to Guilty Pleasures. Friendship fic, but it can be Blam if you want it to be.


**_Hey all! Just a really random drabble that came to me after a Battlestar Galactica binge. Basically, I'm projecting my feelings onto Blaine._**

**_FYI: The next chapter of my Samcedes fic "Backlash" should be up today or tomorrow. If you've yet to read it, try it! you might like it! (And if you don't, sorry.)_**

**_Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Glee or any of the TV shows and celebs mentioned here._**

**_Enjoy!_**

**Idle Chit-Chat**

"I don't have a girl-crush."

Blaine Anderson and Tina Cohen-Chang were sitting outside on the quad for their lunch period. It was one of the last warm days of the year, and they were going to take advantage of it as much as possible. The two hadn't talked much in the past, but as they were nearly half of the seniors in Glee Club, they had begun to spend more time around each other. This was to their benefit; Tina needed someone patient like Blaine to converse with. Most of their other friends were too busy talking about themselves to let her get a word in edgewise. Blaine, however, was an attentive audience and he found Tina to actually be interesting, sometimes bordering on wacky. Once she felt comfortable with someone she had no problem giving her honest opinion, no matter how brutal though often quite hilarious. Being in her company was helping Blaine come out of his own shell. He was known to be a bit uptight at times; even he could admit that.

"Oh come on, Blainey. Everyone has a girl-crush," Tina insisted.

"Not me. I'm gay, remember?" He tossed back with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm very aware of that. But that's the point of a girl-crush. I'm straight but I told you about my love for all things Angelina Jolie." She waved a french fry in a gesture meant to emphasize her point.

"That doesn't even count. Angie is universally gorgeous."

"Just spill!"

"What are we talking about?" Sam Evans had approached the bickering pair and slipped into the seat next to Blaine. Puck and Mike had been his best friends in the past, but ever since he performed for the second Britney week with Tina and run for student government with Blaine he considered himself to have two new best friends. The trio was almost inseparable and even though they hadn't told each other how much they appreciated the friendship, they could feel it.

"Just Blaine's girl-crush." Tina replied with a smirk.

"I _don't_ have a girl-crush!" By this point, Blaine had started to get exasperated.

"Dude, everyone has a girl-crush. Or in my case, a man-crush." Sam offered good-naturedly. He didn't understand why the question was eliciting such an aggressive response.

Blaine perked up at the new information. "Really? Who's yours?"

"Stop deflecting," Tina interrupted. "There's no way that your answer is that embarrassing. Marley told me she liked Zooey Deschanel and I think she looks like a startled tarsier. But she's still kinda cute."

Blaine started to realize that answering this line of questioning was inevitable. "Well, I guess... Katee Sackhoff."

"Who?" Tina asked. She definitely wasn't expecting Blaine to pull out someone she was completely unfamiliar with.

"You don't know Katee Sackhoff?!" Sam exclaimed. "She was Starbuck on Battlestar Galactica!"

"I'm not as much of a nerd as you two. Sorry, not sorry," Tina replied lightly. "What's she look like?"

"Here." Blaine slid his phone across the table.

Tina scrolled through the images from his web search. This Katee the boys were so excited about had blonde hair no longer than shoulder length, pouty pink lips, and was almost always pictured in a ready position. She was dressed in an outfit reminiscent of the military and though her tank tops were modest they did nothing to hide the ample curve of her breasts. As an Angelina fan, Tina quickly found parallels to Lara Croft.

"Good choice—" Tina concluded.

"_Great_ choice—" Sam interjected.

"—blonde, nice lips—"

"—badass attitude, awesome rack—"

Tina shot an unamused look at Sam. "Thanks for your input," she deadpanned.

"What? I only speak the truth! Blainers, you've got great taste."

"And you've definitely got a type," Tina mumbled.

Blaine shot a brief glare at the girl. He was well aware of Katee's slight resemblance to one Sam Evans and had hoped that it would have gone unnoticed. That was the cause of his initial reluctance; he was proud to be an out teenaged boy with a straight male best friend, and he refused to let a harmless crush end it.

_Riiiiiing!_ The bell signifying the end of lunch rang out across the quad. Blaine gave a sigh of relief. He now fully understood the saying, 'saved by the bell.'

"Well, look at that! Time to go; don't want to be late." Blaine quickly started packing up his things trying his best to distract the blond next to him from picking up on Tina's comment.

His friends followed suit and grabbed their lunch trays. After they had dumped their half-uneaten food, Tina separated from the boys to jog to class on the other side of campus. She called a quick farewell over her shoulder before she was out of sight.

The boys waved in her direction as they fell in step with each other toward their respective classes. Blaine walked silently while listening to Sam recount the latest episode of Doctor Who, complete with wild gesticulations. A thought occurred to Blaine that caused him to interrupt the narration.

"So, wait— who's your man-crush?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sam shot back.

Sam peeled off from Blaine to head into his own class. The brunet stared dumbfounded as his friend walked away. Before he could shake off his surprise saw the blond turn and look over his shoulder right before entering the classroom. _Was that a wink?_

__**_Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! No offense to the Zooey Deschanel fans, lol. I actually like her for the most part._**

**_Also, the status of Blam is up to you. Personally, they're my second favorite Glee ship (after Samcedes)._**


End file.
